1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging method utilizing heat-shrinkable thermoplastic film for bundling a plurality of prepackaged containers which allows access to a carrying means on the prepackaging. The packaging method forms a means of bundling a plurality of containers which have been prepackaged into units. Further, the heat-shrinkable thermoplastic film forms a protective shielding for the prepackaged containers so bundled.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is now common practice to bundle several prepackaged sets of product containing containers into a single package for transportation, storage and sale. Furthermore, there is the need to bundle containers having unique shapes which do not lend themselves to efficient bundling in paper and pasteboard. The packaging device of the present invention is adaptable for use with containers having a variety of shapes. Further, this packaging device can be used with any prepackaged container shape and size and where the containers are fragile, the bundling film is readily adapted to provide protective shielding for the containers.
The older packaging practice of using paper or pasteboard packaging devices has the disadvantage that these paper and pasteboard devices are bulky, expensive and require complicated machinery. Further, these paper and pasteboard devices are subject to disintegration when exposed to high humidity areas or water. The use of plastic bundling devices overcomes these disadvantages. Additionally, the present invention provides protection against abrasion, dirt and damage to the bundled containers.
A method of covering a container, such as a dish or cup, containing a bulk food item is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,655 issued to Dreyfus et al. A method of packaging individual items in a tube of shrinkable film is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,810 issued to Dreyfus. Packaging a plurality of individual items in a tube of shrinkable film is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,187,477 and 3,334,737 both issued to Dreyfus. A method of packaging a plurality of individual items in a shrinkable film envelope is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,266 issued to Dreyfus. However, none of these disclosures teach a method or device for bundling a plurality of prepackaged items into a single unit. Furthermore, none of these teachings disclose how to provide a means to access the carrying means of the individual packages or containers.